<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End (and their last hours together) by sulphur_secare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916583">The End (and their last hours together)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphur_secare/pseuds/sulphur_secare'>sulphur_secare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphur_secare/pseuds/sulphur_secare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on episode 3.32</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmilla &amp; Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End (and their last hours together)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end was coming.</p><p>It was nigh, and their best plan was killing one of their friends; and as if that wasn't enough, it would result in Carmilla's borrowed life ending too. </p><p>They found that out not long ago, when Mattie poofed in front of them, announcing with grace the sad fate they were about to face. </p><p>The end was coming, and their friend LaFontaine was still hiding upstairs; that was understandable, since they couldn't accept their possessed friend's death.</p><p>Though, that was it for Laura, that snapped and decided to look for them; she yelled to them, even if they weren't probably listening, too busy in whatever they were doing. </p><p>She tried to go upstairs, shredding the tape LaFontaine blocked the way with; but after an explosion Laura was forced to stop her rescuing, and ended up again at her desk, wiping some kind of green goo off her hands with a cloth. </p><p>The end was coming, and Carmilla once again offered her life to save Laura. </p><p>Laura looked at her, shocked. She called her name. She stood up and walked to Carmilla, that was sitting in a chair not too far from the desk. Laura stroked her hair gently.</p><p>Carmilla explained how her life has always belonged to her mother, in one way or another, and how she was destined to die, to finally be free.</p><p>Laura utterly refused to stand there and just wait for her lover's disappearance.<br/>
"No!" she shouted, powerfully.<br/>
Carmilla looked at her, smitten. </p><p>Laura tried to list some of the reasons why she shouldn't stand there and send Carmilla to the carnage all by herself. </p><p>"We have a better chance together!<br/>
Besides, uh, you need me there to hold the sword!"<br/>
She flailed her arms and hands like that would make a difference, or the mood lighter.</p><p>Carmilla smiled sorrowfully.<br/>
"I'll wrap my hand." </p><p>Laura felt like her plan A just failed.<br/>
She ended up with a hand on her side, and the other still flailing.</p><p>"Then, you need me there to smack your head in case your mom starts in with her head games!"<br/>
She tried again, still very convinced, or not at all. </p><p>"After over three hundred years I think I'll deal."<br/>
Carmilla answered back to her, her smile still bitter but now kind of amused by Laura, that was trying her very best.</p><p>"You need me there in case Mattie's right and once the Dean is defeated-"</p><p>Laura stopped in her tracks, realizing what she was about to say. Carmilla looked down to the floor, having sensed what Laura was going to say.</p><p>Defeated, she lowered her arms and dragged her feet to the chair next to the desk; with a sigh, she sat down.</p><p>Carmilla changed her sitting position, and ended up with her feet on the floor, and her forearms on her knees, her back curved.</p><p>She brought her hands together and tormented them slightly, nervous about what she was going to say. She looked at Laura, seeing how their hopes were starting to vanish. </p><p>The silence was excruciating, and Carmilla decided to break it.</p><p>"I don't want you watching me die."</p><p>Laura looked at her, bewildered. </p><p>"Well, that makes two of us.<br/>
But you aren't doing this alone."<br/>
Laura said, her voice shaking a little. </p><p>Carmilla stood up and started walking in Laura's direction.</p><p>"But you know what would be worse? Watching you die. For no reason."<br/>
Carmilla said, trying with that sentence to explain to Laura how she didn't want her to waste her life, when Carmilla protected her in many ways.</p><p>She sat in the chair in front of Laura.<br/>
"When there was a chance I could've saved you"<br/>
She continued, now looking at Laura.</p><p>"Laura, if you go with me, all I'll think about is losing you."<br/>
Laura raised her head at her name; she stared back at Carmilla's eyes.</p><p>Another moment of silence, where this time is Carmilla that's trying to not break down.</p><p>"And if I did, I think I'd go mad."<br/>
She confessed and looked to the floor again, really little keeping her from crying.</p><p>Laura looked at her, incredulous.<br/>
"Carm, that can't be what we are to each other."</p><p>Carmilla didn't answer.</p><p>Laura scooted over her, and told her how in the alternate reality she jumped in, Carmilla's alter-ego told her a story. </p><p>The end was coming, and Laura decided to spend their remaining little time together telling Carmilla a story she'd told Laura herself, only in another universe where she was too scared to protect her.</p><p>She told how the Dean loved someone, and they died, and she couldn't accept it.<br/>
She told how all this chaos and misery were because she would rather pull apart the world at the seams than let go.</p><p>"We can't be like that."</p><p>She extended her hands for Carmilla to hold.<br/>
She accepted.</p><p>"This isn't like that other place, where I was too weak and you were scared, and you gave me up."</p><p>Carmilla looked at Laura, having her words reached somewhere in her not beating heart.</p><p>Laura gently brushed a few of Carmilla's bangs off her face.</p><p>"We found each other here."</p><p>They looked at each other; even who experienced real love can't explain how two people could just gaze at each other like that.</p><p>Carmilla's lips slightly curved upwards, trying to empathize with Laura.<br/>
She may be dead, but she still felt emotions. </p><p>Laura went on.<br/>
"And yeah," she paused a little, trying to formulate her words in her head.<br/>
"half the time I wanna strangle you" she admitted, jokingly. </p><p>Carmilla hummed, obviously amused by Laura's confession. She smiled a little, looked at their intertwined pair of hands.</p><p>"but we've had kisses, and cocoa.."<br/>
Laura paused, to take a deep breath.<br/>
"..and stars, and dancing." she continued, getting closer to Carmilla. </p><p>"There's so much more than nothing" she affirmed.<br/>
Carmilla looked at her, even more on the verge of tears, her smile persisted on her lips.</p><p>The end was coming, and they stared at each other like they haven't had the chance to see their other half in years.</p><p>"If one of us doesn't make it, the other one can't end up like the Dean."<br/>
Laura emphasized on the "can't", because she refused to see Carmilla or even herself in that role. </p><p>"Mad, and bitter, and destroying everything we touch." </p><p>The long battle of gazing continued, except it was never a battle, and it never began. They have always looked for each other in one way or another, since they've met. </p><p>"I don't want that to be our story. Okay?" </p><p>If there was a gaze powerful enough to read human minds, it would probably be the one Laura was giving Carmilla that time. </p><p>"Our story is that we made each other better.<br/>
So we go together. We try and save Perry together. We face whatever comes next together."</p><p>Carmilla could just stare at her. After some time, she nodded, understanding.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>She smiled at Laura like she was the person she cared about the most in the whole universe.<br/>
After all, it was true. She killed her sister indirectly, and yet Carmilla forgave her.<br/>
Carmilla was giving up every thing she possessed for her, including her life.<br/>
She did that once already, why not risk this again?<br/>
All that mattered, was that they were together.</p><p>"Together, it is."</p><p>Laura nodded, her determined expression finally breaking into a little determined smile.</p><p>"Good."<br/>
She whispered. </p><p>Laura looked at Carmilla sorrowfully, her expression matching what she was about to say.</p><p>"Because if this is our last night, I don't want to waste it arguing." </p><p>Laura didn't wait to finish her sentence before closing the distance between her and Carmilla, holding her head gently; Laura closed her eyes and kissed her.</p><p>Carmilla kissed her back gently, taking hold of Laura's bare arm with her hand, squeezing her skin, making sure she was still with her.</p><p>They parted, and rested their forehead together, Laura sneaking glances to Carmilla.</p><p>Carmilla looked at her, she distanced herself a little, now holding Laura's forearm; Laura did the same at the same time; oh, they have always know what the other thought; such chemistry is so rare between two people. </p><p>Carmilla slowly stood up and almost tripped over her chair; she giggled, that little inconvenience wasn't going to ruin their last hours together. </p><p>She offered her hand to Laura, and invited her for a dance. Laura smiled, and accepted her kind invitation. </p><p>They walked to the center of the room, and embraced. One hand on each other's back, the other intertwined with the free one.<br/>
They stared at each other, and again, leaned their foreheads together. </p><p>The end was coming, and they decided to spend their last time together dancing. </p><p>Nothing else mattered.<br/>
Only Laura and Carmilla, dancing in a old library, between little giggles and smiles.</p><p>Carmilla twirled her around slowly; they stared at each other from a little distance, holding hands delicately. </p><p>Laura once again closed the distance between them, sneaking her arms under Carmilla's gilet; Carmilla gently held her head, and they kissed like it was their last time.<br/>
It wasn't lustful, or hungry; it was sweet, and still meaningful like the other ones they've shared. </p><p>They parted, staring at each other intensely; Carmilla's thumb caressed Laura's cheek.</p><p>Laura rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder, and hugged her tightly over her gilet. Carmilla closed her eyes, savoring that time, that was probably the last one they could share. </p><p>The end was coming; they didn't know how it would end, though. The only thing they knew, is that they were so glad to have spent all that time together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1-800-are-u-cryin because I surely am.<br/>i had this sudden burst of inspiration after watching that episode 3 times, and weeping every time they mentioned dancing; so i decided it was time to write.<br/>thank you so much for reading. this, uh, is kinda my first try at writing something, and if it sucks, i'm so sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>